Mass Effect FanFiction: The Black Sheep of the Drell
by shadeshepard13
Summary: Drell are rarely found off of Kahje. It's even more rare to find a Drell female off of the planet as well. Well this girl happens to break all the norms. Follow this young barista, explosive enthusiast and gun loving Drell Lyrica drala'fa as she meets Commander Shepard and crew and meets with an old friend. Events start in Mass Effect 2. May go into 3. Parings undecided.
1. A Female Drell on Omega?

**Hello and welcome to my first FanFiction Story. My name is Shade and I hope to entertain you with this story. Don't be afraid to speak your mind I am a Big Girl and I can take it.**

 **I love the Mass Effect series and I have played all the games Mass Effect 2 especially. I have always thought of ways to make a character that could fit in but also be unique. I came up with this Drell Character Lyrica to be that character.**

 **I have always loved the Drell characters Thane and his son Kolyat. So I thought it would be fun to experiment with the idea that this character was connected with the Krios Family (Like a family firend). I do label this as a romance but I have not decided on the pairings just yet. Rating may change as well depending on what I do I have some ideas. Though feel free to send suggestions I will look at them and it might effect the story :P.**

 **This story is going to surround A Female Commander Shepard (since that is who I played as). I will be mixing it up from I played the game however (I always have used Garrus , Mordin, Thane, or the DLC Zaeed and Kasumi in every mission after recruitment). Anyway to finish this opener before the story a bit of background information is required. At least I think it does...**

* * *

 **Lyrica** **Drala'fa**

 **Look: Looks like Thane except has longer head scales and has more of purple and blue skin color.**

 **Normal wear: Black hoodie she got on earth, comfortable pants with some boots. Mostly black with some red coloring in the hoodie. (Likes older human styles)**

 **Battle wear: Looks like Thane's outfit but the coat is a short coat with a hood.**

 **Barista wear: Black suit with a red ribbon. Mask worn on occasion.**

 **Weapons: Sniper rifle, heavy pistol, sword (rarely used)**

 **Class: Adept**

 **Powers: Pull, Shockwave, armor piercing ammo.**

 **Age: About 22 years old**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Species: Drell**

 **Personality: Playful, Two-faced (acts polite when she wants), Focused when creating something**

 **Likes: Guns, Explosives, Caring for Children, Cooking/Mixing Drinks (Barista), Traveling, Pillows (lots of them will be explained later)**

 **Dislikes: Most Turains (Intimidated by them), being alone for long periods of time, Cerberus, dresses, heels, Pirates, and slavers.**

* * *

Prologue Part 1- A Female Drell on Omega?

Rakhana became an example of what happens when industrialization happens way too fast. The planet literally died around the Drell population. People began dying in the fights for the little water and food till it all ran out. As the population started dying with the planet rescue efforts were made by the Hanar. While they could not save everyone they did save the Drell from extinction. The Compact was formed and the Drell serve the Hanar to show how grateful for their saviors. A purplish-blue female Drell finishes her story.

A sigh, not from me but from another, turn head to the right, a drell child with scales as blue as the waters of Kahje. Kolyat Krios. I chuckle amused by the child. "You wanted a story I gave you one." I say. He sighs again "I thought you were going story of your time on Earth, Drell rarely go to the human home world even more rare that a female leaves Kahje"

I smile "Well I wanted to save the story about me for you next time. Besides for as much I am grateful I get asked all the time by the Hanar it can be annoying" He nods understanding. "Promise me you will tell me your story next time Miss Lyric." We wrap pinkey fingers something I showed him that I learned from earth." I promise. I never got the chance to tell him.

LYRICA! I snap back to reality noticing a mug and a wash rag in my hands, responding the sound of a bold kind of dual toned voice, "My apologizes we clo.." I stop and looked at my unexpected visitor. Grizz a Turian who serves Omega's ruler Aria.

I run a small hangout on Omega called Lunar Star, this place is kind of like a cafe, Thanks to my time I spent on the planet earth home of humans I learned about cafes from there. I don't serve alcohol here that's Afterlife's job. I got Aria's permission to run this little place for a clam place to the people who unfortunately live on this station.

Harrot bugs me about my prices every once in awhile but after I "remind him" that I don't sell salvage he usually leaves me alone, once in awhile I give him a free drink when he needs convincing. I serve everyone no matter their species since I have only one rule here and that is don't start trouble it usually ends in a gunshot in most cases.

I look at Grizz with a strong look on my face. Turains tend to intimidate me so I get tense when every I see one especially it's one of Aria's men but I remain professional. "Yes Master Grizz." I say in my own dual tone voice turning towards him with my hood from a sweatshirt I had on. I was not expecting anyone so I was not dressed in my formal outfit which was a suit, I did not like dresses. He seemed taken aback from my reaction but he regained his composure coughing into his hand before speaking. "Aria wishes to speak to you."

I nodded like it was routine before placing my glass and rag down on the counter. I walk around the bar counter and walked over to Grizz. "Does Aria think I need an escort?" I say politely conserned. Grizz nods then looks at my outfit. "I am not changing today is my day off." Grizz just nods and we begin walking. I lock up my place and we head towards After life.


	2. Grizz and Lyrica

**Hey It's Shade I am back with the second part of the prologue. Next will be the true Chapter 1 of this story. I hope you enjoy. Also I forgot to mention that I do not own Mass Effect and its characters. Lyrica the OC or FC in this story I do claim her personality and actions as mine.**

* * *

Grizz and I arrive at a shuttle and we began riding around the station heading towards Afterlife with the Turain at the driver's seat. I noticed ride was quiet and I was trying to keep my composure until I found myself slipping back into thought. I began remembering how I got to Omega and especially how I met Grizz and how that lead me to Aria. A memory mixed with despair but also something funny something wrong it had laughter.

Legs curled up arms wrapped around them back against something. A wall? Maybe. Swearing I believe it was a Salarin. Not too sure it's dark I can't see. Blindfold? no bag on head. Sudden stop face hits the floor. Reaches for face hands are bounded. Heart races. Kidnapped? Head throbs. Was I hit? Blunt force on the head.

I remember colors white maybe some yellow. I remember Eclipse, it was Eclipse mercenaries. A conversation starts "Could geta lot on this girl, Nobody has ever seen a female scales off the jelly's planet." a salarin had said. "My bro already has someone in mind. Turns out its you know who." said another Salarin. The first salarin laughs "You kidding me, that's a score!".

I was afraid my heart was pounding about to cry, but something began rising. A dark emotion, no not anger but excitement. It's evil but I felt hope, I reach for it in my mind my soul becomes lost I lose control. My face smirks a smile reaches my lips my hands move becoming unbound lifts bag off head. Breath softly calculating. Moves swiftly around trying not to make a sound searches through the items finds something interesting.

Red Sand and some flash grenades. Grabs a bag of red sand and two flash grenades. Heads back to original spot licks lips. My body is waiting to strike like that cobra I saw on earth. hums a small tune like a rattle snake warning its prey of its intent. My body shivers a mixture of despair and pleasure.

The transport stops everything goes silent. Body begins to move on its own, I am scared this isn't me this isn't me but I feel it excitement it overwhelms me. I feel a mental countdown steps come slowly I can't stop myself... I don't stop myself. My body comes to the door it opens the bag quietly can't be noticed not now. Flash grenades in pockets. Free hand takes out some red sand, some slips to the floor. Head turns to make my eyes look at my hand with the sand.

It turns back, now body moves hand to places it a position a human would do when doing that strange action of blowing on their hand after kissing it. Hearing my kidnappers move towards where I makes my body tremble not fear but excitement. It is time I hear a voice say it's not me thought it sounds like me but it can't be right. Counter reaches zero. The doors open and all hell breaks loose. My captors are Salarin they are shocked but before they can speak body blows red sand. It gets in their eyes they scream in pain. They are blinded, body runs now laughter escapes my body's lips.

This isn't me. I am not doing this my body is still moving on its own I swear... No this is me a darker side of me I can't deny it. I am blinding these men with this drug. I know that now. I regain control as the red sand I have runs out. The Red sand runs out bag drops out of hands and a sigh escapes my lips my soul is back in control. Rational thought returns breath is heavy. I am still running I clash into someone. I look at who I ran into and we lock eyes. I recoil back, it's a Turain but he does not have eclipse armor. He looks mad before his expression seems shocked "A Female Drell?" his face plates flare a bit. I am afraid but before he speaks we look to find Eclipse soldiers they are coming after me. I scramble to my feet. He notices my fear. "Looks like you pissed off some mercs lady".

He gets up and grabs me and runs getting to cover before we are shot at. The mercs get into cover we are trapped. "Shit! Aria is not going to be happy about this." the Turain said. "Aria?" I say confused. He looks at me, "Fresh of the transport huh? She is the boss around here on Omega. I am Grizz don't you forget that." I nodded in response I did not need any more enemies in this place. Grizz seems frustrated there are a lot of mercs.

I take out the flash grenades he looks at me. I speak "I survived this long just got push a little more." I see a transport just a bit passed the eclipse mercs. I point it out to Grizz who seems to have caught on to my plan. "You are crazy but hey if it gets us out of here I'll help." I nodded. Good thing I am a biotic or this would not have worked. I use my biotics pulling and throwing mercs around distracting them long enough to get a good placement for my flash grenades.

They go off and this throws off the mercs Grizz not wasting any time comes out and grabs a hold of my arms and we head towards the transport. Throwing me into the passenger side we escaped. We laughed before reality set back in I am a female Drell and he is a Turian. The rest of the ride was silent a tense atmosphere formed around us. We barely know each other. I was taken to Aria after all that words were said but all that comes to mind is that one question she asked. "How the hell does a Female Drell get on to Omega." I explain myself.

I snap back to reality my head is in someone's lab. I sit up fast. I must have fallen asleep at some point I am on a couch. I turn to see Aria in front of me my neck darkens in embarrassment. "I was contempt to let you sleep longer." Aria spoke. I moved towards the corner of the couch as Aria laughed. "You could of waked me!" Aria smirked "I was wondering how you would of reacted and I am shocked no polite speech like you normally do." I flinch "I apologize Aria."

She hits me on the head lightly and I hiss in pain "You did nothing wrong now wipe that look off your face before you really piss me off." I nod and sit normally on the couch "So what did you need me for?" Aria stood up and looked out on to the bar "I am expecting someone I want you to meet." I looked curiously at her as she seemed amused. Now I am really confused what have I gotten myself into now.


	3. Losing a home, Gaining Adventure

Aria stands up and looks out into the bar area of Afterlife as I sit there confused. Is the person she was looking for here? Aria's eyes meet with mine I notice she is on guard so I lower my hood just to be safe. I look over and see a group of people coming up from around the right corner.

The first person I see is a woman a human woman with a hair style that was quite short but her eyes they are like Emeralds. She has weapons on her back I notice the sniper. Solider? No there is no assault rifle. So she is an infiltrator, fascinating. I lean forward a bit in my seat. I noticed the grenade launcher that she had and that's when that feeling I kept repressed began to show a smirk showed on my face.

I began to tremble in excitement my soul began to feel disconnected as the woman came closer. "That will be close enough." Aria spoke in a cold voice. It snapped me back into reality. I saw the woman look over at me I regain my composure quickly but she saw my twisted smile and I know it. She seemed calm about it though I met her eyes curiosity was shown but also showed confidence. She spoke as one of Aria's guards scanned her. "If you are looking for weapons you are not doing a good job." Pulling out her pistol for all to see. I was about to giggle a bit before Aria glared at me. I stay quiet and look at the other two people that stayed lower on the stairs I become annoyed. They are Cerberus.

I have heard about Cerberus from Aria she mentioned they were a pro-human organization. Kenn a young Quarain I knew on the station told me about a time the organization had attacked the Quarain fleet and showed me what the symbol looked like. I glare at the woman operative who met my eyes. She gave me a glare right back she might of mistaken me for an Asari. She mouthed " Asari bitch". She was wearing heels in that skimpy white outfit which made me scowl. If there is anything I hate is those heels, how can someone move in them they are just so painful. Aria knew about my hatred for heeled shoes but I think she was just amused that I would hate something like that. I think her eyes showed that amusement for a moment.

I looked over at the human male and he was the complete opposite of the woman. He was still in a tight outfit but it suited him. He was buff unlike the woman which amused me. He met my eyes as I looked at him. He stared his eyes showed disbelief or shocked. He reminded me of Grizz but less Turian, less of a jackass and more like a puppy looking for order. I was interrupted from my observation when the emerald eyed colored woman sat down next to me.

She looked at me and our eyes met being this close she could see what I really was. She was surprised at first but held out her hand to me. She spoke "Hello I am Commander Shepard." Aria had taken her seat at this point and was interested in how I would react. I grab the Commander's hand revealing my hand for the whole group to see. This shocked both of Shepard's companions. I speak in my dual tone voice "Pleased to meet you, my name is Lyrica." I decided not to say my last name since the last name I am using is not my real last name. As we let go of each other's hands I reach for my hood and pull it back revealing my true face.

Aria seemed indifferent though I think she was amused. Shepard's companions on the other hand seemed to have been thrown through a loop. I watch them as they processed who or more like what I was. Shepard and Aria began to talk business I mostly just sat and listened. When they began talking about some Salarin doctor in some sort of plague zone I listened in interest. Turns out Shepard was on some sort of mission and needed his help. I had sparkles in my eyes. I was adventurous at heart so I wanted to know everything about this mission. Aria and even Shepard noticed my excitement.

However they ignored me and I saw Anto on the stairs waving me over annoyed. I excused myself and got off the couch I hear Shepard mention Archangel as she watched me walk away. Aria mentioned something about a Turian and I became tense the Cerberus woman noticed this but I walked past her and over to Anto. He spoke to me very bluntly "I just heard, your Lunar Star place just got destroyed." Shock came over me. "You have to be kidding." He shook his head no and handed me a data pad. I looked at it angrily. I slip into memories of Lunar Star unfortunately are vague to me now.

I remember serving coffee, smoothies, and sweet snacks. It was a calm place well for Omega. I stand there in my suit with my red tie. I wear a mask, welcome my guests calling them master or mistress depending on who I was serving. I remember a hanar came once "This one believes that this Drell should not reside here." I reply "This one refuses to leave. This one needs to follow the path her choices lead her." I finish his order and move on. I do not look at him again.

Time passed, the cafe is closed I am alone I change. Sweat shirt hood covers head I have no wish to go outside. I have been threatened by Eclipse pay up or close down. I walk to my place of comfort feeling afraid. I hate being alone but no one to trust, I look and see my comfort place a pile of several pillows it looks like a fort a child might make. I fall into the pillows covering my body becoming hidden becoming unseen. I feel the smooth material from the mixture of pillows. Its soft its warm it's safe to me. My darkness speaks in my mind I repress it and I feel tired. I let sleep take me that night.

Anto tries to hit me on the head and I snap back to reality and grab his arm instinctively. I smirk my evil side showing "You do not want to do that my friend." my two tone voice is deep. I let go a moment later and he backs away growling "I forgot you are crazy had to tell with you two-face." I regain my composure and don't look at him. "Sorry but I have bad memories of being hit on the back of the head by men." I walk back up the steps Aria and Shepard had just finished talking it seemed like they waited for me. That was nice I smile sadly.

Aria looked at me "What happened Lyrica?" I hand her the data pad and she looks at it before getting up and flicking me on the forehead after throwing the data pad over to Shepard who looked at it herself. I looked at Aria as she sighed. "I think it is about time you got of this station." I looked at her with a shocked look on my face I was not expecting those words out of her. Shepard got up and walked over to me.

Shepard placed a hand on my shoulder I looked at her. "Aria told me about you I think you could help out the team on my mission." The Cerberus Woman spoke "Shepard I don't think that is wise.." She was shot down by Shepard glaring at her. I looked at her excited but then I remember my dark side. I frown "Do you know about my uncontrollable darker side?" Shepard nodded "I don't think that will be a problem I teamed up with a krogan and fought a lot of krogan. I think you will fit in just fine." I laugh in relief. Shepard removes her hand from my sholder "Well then Lyrica report to the Normandy, get armed up oh and the ship has an AI, EDI tell her to call Zaeed we are going to get ourselves an Archangel." I tense up. "The Turian." I gulp. Looks like Aria left out the part that Turains make me uncomfortable. Arashu please protect me on this path I have fallen.


	4. Turns out I met him

I followed the Cerberus woman who turned out to be Miranda Lawson and the man who was Jacob back to the Normandy. Shepard was waiting outside of the air lock. She told me I was going to need some sort of gear. Going into battle in a hooded sweat shirt and sweat pants would be nobody's first choice. Aria pulled some strings and got me my light weight armor which was salvaged from Lunar Star.

I slip into the outfit like a glove. It looked a lot like male Drell wore with a few changes. I wore a shorter coat that looked like Aria's but it was black in color a hood covered my head. My leather outfit was more V-neck shaped exposing my purple/blue scaled skin. I also wore boots that were flat no heightening heel to them like that Miranda. The overall look was kind of Tom-boyish as I have been told. I placed my short sword in a hilt at my side turns out that was the only other thing that survived the destruction of my home. I was disappointed I really liked that mask I wore sometimes.

I headed over to the weapons area where I was greeted by Jacob and probably Zaeed, he was a human in yellow armor. They both looked at me as I nodded my head in greeting. Zaeed spoke "So what do you know how to use girly. That sword sure won't cut it." I pretend to look offended amused by his pun "I know, hand me a sniper and a heavy pistol." Zaeed laughed at my sarcasm. Jacob got what I needed before speaking, "You can keep those if you know how to use them." I placed the pistol at my free side and the sniper on my back. Zaeed and I met Shepard outside the air lock who gave me a nod in approval. We headed back to after life time to find ourselves a fallen angel.

In Afterlife we went to the recruitment room the blue suns had set up. Shepard glared at the recruitment officer for "mistaking" her a stripper. After everything was made clear we got all signed up I hear the officer mention Turains again and I clenched my teeth as we left. Zaeed looked at me as we left "Kid do the bird heads bother you or something." he said amused. I glare at him "I can handle it. I just think they are intimating... and we are going after one who could snipe us faster than I can yell well fuck it or something" Zaeed laugh "Just keep telling yourself that kid. Well maybe not that last part" Shepard laughed. I just sighed knowing nothing I say would go in my favor.

We got to the transport where Shepard talked to the blue sun driver. We got into the car after she agreed that we were ready. I sat with Zaeed in back the driver looked at me with interest. "How does a girl like you get to freelancing on Omega. "Complicated" I reply in an amused tone before I began humming to distract myself. Zaeed seem interested in my reaction. Shepard looked back at me before turning back to the front.

We arrived at the drop off point getting out we were greeted by some Batarin who never said his name out loud. Everything was going smoothly for the most part. Shepard seemed annoyed that we had to go with the mercs for a bit longer to get to Archangel. However as we made our way we ran into the eclipse. The leader turned a looked at Shepard annoyed before seeing me I saw it for a second. Disbelief, so Jaroth wanted me dead. He went back to whatever he was doing before pretending to play dumb. I hated eclipse but I remained neutral or playing dumb so I would not slip into my memory. I saw a data pad that interested me so when nobody was looking I took it. I planned on reading it when I had the chance.

We walked a bit more till we found a room with the mechs Shepard made quick work of the mechs friend or foe Id system. It would shoot anything on sight now I smirked. We continued forward Shepard talked to the blood pack leader for a bit. I spaced out into a small random memory for a bit till she had finished her conversation. We continued on shortly after I chucked at the thought that everybody here was being fooled.

We came close to the barricade that separated the mercs from Archangels's bridge though there was an opening that the Turain's shots could reach people. I got a bit careless and ended up taking a shot however it only took down my barrier I did fall over from the shock. Zaeed helped me out of that kill zone. I laughed my bad habits showing "That was one hell of a shot". Boy I got some stares, my guess is nobody ever saw a Drell laugh before. Zaeed laughed "Kid you are crazy as he patted my head." though I hated being treated like a kid but I went with it. I liked this guy tough bit of a hot head kills for money I don't like that part but always knows or says something interesting.

We went to talk with the Blue suns, their leader was kind of a jackass. However he did talk to Zaeed a bit, did Zaeed do business with the suns? I think I'll ask him later when I am not dealing with stares from people who could be dead soon. Though once I started talking they seem to ignore me. It was for the best. After leaving the room we headed towards Cathka.

We walked past the kill zone once again Angel took a shot at me again and even got Shepard once. I ducked this time before getting to safety. Shepard went to talk to Cathka I stayed by Zaeed. "That's god dam bloody suicide!" He exclaimed. I replied bluntly "where is a flash bang grenade when you need it." Cathka looked at me "You should of brought a grenade launcher like your boss here." I pout "She would never let me near that." Zaeed hits me on the arm "What you think you could blow us all up with it?" I decided not to comment and just rub my arm my neck darkens I something dark is rising inside my mind. I cover my mouth hiding a smirk repressing the darkness.

We got the command to head out on to the bridge. I notice Shepard grab something off the work bench. I turn away and I hear the Batarin scream. Well that should help, I keep on walking. Shepard and I jump over the barricade. "Come on let's give these guys a surprise of our own." We headed towards Archangel I kept an eye on Shepard once we were close enough Shepard send a shot through one a Freelancer's head.

I take my sword and take out the Freelancer that held a grenade launcher and took it for myself. "They are with Archangel" I hear someone speak. Zaeed held his rifle and was taking out Freelancers left and right. I place my new found grenade launcher on my back and caught up to the group shooting anyone missed with my pistol.

Shepard took out the hacker at the door as we arrived upstairs. The compound was clear I placed my sword back at my side before we headed into the room where Archangel was. We went in there armed and ready however the room was clear. I look over and saw the Turian. "Archangel?" Shepard asked her weapon lowered. He held up his hand signaling us to wait. My body tensed up in reaction.

He shot took one last shot that must of hit something cause he seemed satisfied. He moved from his sniper post and came over towards us. As he takes off his helmet I recognize who he is. "Garrus!" that is all I hear Shepard say before I slip into memory.


	5. Beaten and Disconnected

A Turian by himself walk into the place his blue armor. Seems quite stressed, had a sniper on his back. I had my mask on it kept my face hidden my tie was loose on my neck he can't see the tension in my body. He was unexpected, he staggers on his feet. I leap over the counter and catch him. Could of used biotics but body moved on its own. I take him to a couch he is asleep. I return to my station.

Grabs Turain chocolate melts it. The smell fills the room a calming feel. Grabs a dextro amino based milk substitute mixes it. Notices left over chocolate, pours mixture into a mug. Uses left over chocolate to make shavings that sprinkle on top like snow in snow globes. Pleased with the results. Notices Turian starting to wake. Chocolate's smell resides in the air.

Brings Turian hot chocolate to him. He sits up and looks at me. I remain professional but silent. I place my creation before him before bowing. He is on guard. He does not know me. I don't know him. He takes off his helmet blue marks on his face. He takes the glass hesitantly before taking a sip. He was impressed he finishes the glass. I smile under my mask. Soft music plays in the room the air still smells sweet.

I snap to reality quite easily for once. As I caught a glimpse of the Eclipse Mers coming towards us. I take out my sniper for a better look. Garrus does the same "Eclipse scouts I think." Shepard does the same with her sniper. She shoots one and take it out. "One less now though."

"Indeed" Garrus replied. "We better get ready." Garrus decided to stay upstairs and Shepard went down a level. I was commanded to stay up on the second floor.

I stood on the balcony taking out some Mechs and Mercs using my Biotics. I used my pistol to stun a few more as Shepard and Garrus sniped them. Once they were all cleared out we got back together. I am so glad we took Jaroth out. Just as we started talking an explosion went off and the floor shook. I got to the balcony and looked over the edge looking towards the doors.

"Crap the breached the lower level." Garrus said concerned. "You better get down there Shepard." Shepard and Garrus discussed the situation. Shepard did not want to leave Garrus alone so he left Zaeed

Shepard looking at Zaeed "Zaeed stay with Garrus keep him alive."

"Rogger" said Zaeed. "Interesting choice Shepard." Garrus replied.

Shepard and I headed down to secure the shutters. The first one went okay. I did not expect to get up close a personal with a Vorcha and his flame thrower at the second one. I was hit unexpectedly my barrier dropped and I got burned a bit. I got mad and blasted the Vorcha with a biotic punch with my left hand. I took out a Krogan that was in the hall way with my sniper as Shepard got the shutter closed. I was in a bit of pain my left hand was hurting, my right hand and a bit of my leg had gotten burned I used medi gel. I held out until we got the last shutter closed.

I dropped my sniper and held my hand which had gotten worse. Medi gel was not helping at this point. Shepard checked my hand out as we listened to Garrus. He needed help badly. We returned just as the leader of the Blood pack got into the compound. Due to my injury I could no longer use my sniper which I had picked up and placed on my back. My right hand was not much better but I used my pistol to support Shepard against the blood pack.

I was a bit slower on the stairs due to my leg but I kept up with Shepard as much as I could. We made our way over to the blood pack leader I stunned him with my Biotics as Shepard took him out. We all regrouped.

Garrus looked over at noticing my injury I could see some concern but I shook my head to both stop his worry and notify that I done what I could. We talked about going after the last group the Blue Suns. However we got ambushed by the gunship so we all took cover. Shepard mentioned her tampering with the gunship repairs. Unable to hold a weapon at this point I used my Biotics to still make myself useful.

Shockwaves traveled around however the strain on my hand muscles was noticeable since they got weaker as I used them. I got angry with myself more and more. I was not prepared for what happened next.

I had stayed up with Garrus as Shepard and Zaeed had gone downstairs to take out the Mercs downstairs. I couldn't move much due to pain progression in my leg. I saw the gun ship rise out of nowhere leaving Garrus open. His shelds went down as he got to cover from the ship. Trying to jump out and take it out he took a rocket to the face I fell back from the blast much luckier that I had my barrier take most of the blast but I had fell over one of the beds landing on the floor unable to move.

Shepard and Zaeed had made it back up. "Garrus!" I heard Shepard yell. It was hard to get on my feet I grunted in anger. The Ship still dropped off more Blue suns I was swarmed. I got punched by a Merc that had gotten close to me. My body screamed in pain and I just lost it. Next thing I knew I was using my bare hands to tackle that same Mercenary that had punched me as Shepard and Zaeed took out the other suns preventing them from reaching me.

My body moving on its own took the only weapon I could reach at this point. My sword left its sheath I held it up my arms felt like it was screaming like it could give out at any second I strike with unknown strength. My body just stabbed and it kept on stabbing. All my kills were fast cleaner than most but this was brutal I laughed. I noticed it the blood was red but I just kept going. I did not notice the gunship until it was blowing up and Zaeed was pulling me away from the human I had been stabbing.

I was dragged back to the group reflecting on what happened I felt my hand touch something wet. It was Garrus blood. Zaeed was trying to stabilize Garrus as much as he could as Shepard contacted the Normandy. I sat there staring at my blood covered hand watching as the blue and red blood mixed giving off a purple like color. "This looks pretty bad.." I said before I closed my eyes. The Drala'fa that had been forgotten by my soul had taken over me liked I feared. Can I ever be redeemed Kalahira?


	6. Hating Flaws & Misunderstood

_Lyrica POV_

I sat in the medical bay with my eyes closed. My hand and leg had been treated very quickly by the doctor. I was going to head up to see Shepard but she confined me to bed rest in the med-bay. She mentioned something was up with my brain activity. I haven't seen a doctor in quite awhile and I was never treated by a human doctor before only the finest medical hanar ever known. The last time I even had a serious medical scan was before I was taken off Kahje.

 _"This one has some bad news" the doctor spoke. He was calm and comforting I did not like it I felt nervous. Hands tremble expecting the worse since I did not reply he continued. "Tests were completed and this one believes that the young female before may not be able to bare a child of her own." I pound my fist into the wall. My Father looks at me, he looks calm but his eyes show anger flames. I speak "Dad I told you there is no hope for me to be the girl you wanted. So just let me go with 'The wandering Trader.' Please I can't take any more of this." I fall to the ground in despair._

Drell are supposed to have perfect memories but while I can remember some things. I have an unpredictable memory I need a trigger of some sort, a word, a smell something I could connect in order remember or else I wouldn't. Aria had asked about it before, however I couldn't recall why my memory works as it does.

In fact I am having trouble remembering any of my earlier memories they are fragmented. This is unnatural for Drell. Well we don't remember being born, but we are supposed to remember everything. In fact when I think about it, I have never really been normal, well for a Drell. From what I can recall Female Drell do have a bit of a longer looking fringe compared to the males of our species but mine were shorter closer to the male style. Chakwas told me this might be the case because of a rare genetic condition.

I do remember that I was born premature with some sort of chemical imbalance, and more doctor babble I never understood. Well I do have some curves if I say so myself, however I look a lot more masculine due to my flat chest, defined shoulders and shorter fringe. My voice was not affected by the condition I still can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I have been told my voice sounds sexy, I guess that makes me attractive to eccentric collectors. Nobody except the Hanar and other Drell know what other females look like normally. That does not keep nosy people from popping up once in awhile.

Shepard hasn't really asked about my condition but I couldn't give a good answer anyway. However since the doctor was talking something being wrong with my brain activity so I am stuck here until she finishes her work to my annoyance. I open my eyes to look out on to the rest of the crew deck I could see most of the deck from my bed. I notice Garrus walking towards where the main battery apparently was. He looked at me and nodded before I lost sight of him. I sighed in defeat. That Turain is mystery and the thought of him causes chaos in my mind.

That Turain is a freak of nature I swear, Garrus and I were taken down to the med- bay at the same time and Chakwas put some sort of bandage on his face and he literally wakes up and like clockwork, thanks Chakwas, gets up like nothing happened and just walks out the door before anyone could stop him. Not that I was any better, I flopped on to the bed in disgust growling in a tone that Chakwas could not hear. I will never admit I was jealous, I can't move my leg and hand cause of some bad burns and he took a rocket to the face and walks it off like nothing happened.

My neck darkened, I turned on to my side so Chakwas would not notice. I do not want to think anymore it was just pissing me off. Surprisingly I found myself falling asleep. I had forgot that I had run out of energy.

 _Shepard POV_

"Hell Garrus you were always ugly just slap some face paint on there and nobody will even notice." I said in a joking manner.

Garrus tried to laugh but it came out more like a cough "Ha Oh don't make me laugh, Shit my face is barely holding together as it is."

He was worried about me Cerberus has done some bad stuff over the years. Hell I am not happy about being around these guys but I am worried about the colonists so I needed them... for now. "I know that is why I need you I want people I can trust."

Garrus replied "Yeah, you know that this plan has me walking right in to hell to you know. Ha just like old times. I'll be ready whenever you need me I see what I can do with the ship's forward battery."

He turns to walk away before turning back like he remembered something "Oh and Shepard that um that Drell does he hate me or something? I saw some daggers being thrown at me from her eyes"

I was confused for a moment before my memory kicked in "Oh!, no Garrus Lyrica is just wary around Turains I don't know the reason it must of been something personal. Maybe Doctor Chakwas confined her to bed if I had to guess"

Garrus flared his side plating of his face "Wait that Drell is a girl? Could of fooled me."

I laughed in response as Garrus left the room. I left soon after and headed over to my private Terminal after Kelly saying something about there being a message. I checked it and found a message from Chakwas. It said that Lyrica had fallen asleep and that she might be out for awhile. I closed my messages sighing "Might as well go get Mordin while I'm still here on this station. I'll check on Lyrica on my way to get jack or that krogan" I went to grab my weapons and armor. "EDI send a message to Garrus and Zaeed were heading out in 5."

"Yes Shepard" EDI replied sending out the messages. Laughing I walked into the armory ready to get this over with so I could get the hell off of Omega.


	7. Getting ready for Solus

Shepard walked out of the armory, ready for anything when she remembered that data pad that Lyrica had taken. Lyrica had it on her as she was taken to medical bay she had dropped it on the crew deck where Garrus had found it on his way to get ready to head out with Shepard. He handed it to Shepard knowing the Commander would make more use out of the data than he would. Walking out with the data pad now in her hands she skimmed it as Zaeed and Garrus followed her off the Normandy.

She chuckled but she was clearly bored in response to what was on the pad. "Well I need some more info on Mordin Solus any way so might as well kill a few birds with one stone." Zaeed snorted at Shepard's pun, while Garrus ended up being confused. Shepard looked at Garrus "Eh I explain it to you later Garrus." She turned to her omni tool getting a message from Lyrica. He nodded in response as she checked the private message.

 _Hey Shepard,_

 _Lyrica here, man I hope this works I never really PM anyone before. I been talking with the Doctor, we have been talking about our experiences and I found out she kept a bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy on your original ship. She never had a chance to open it since it got destroyed on the ship. I keep hearing that you died tell me about it sometime! Anyway she did not want to bother you about getting a new bottle but I feel like she deserves one so I know that Turian Bartender in Afterlife he has an extra bottle of the stuff lying around. Do you think it would be a good idea to get her that bottle?_

 _-L_

Shepard sent a reply.

Lyrica,

 _Good idea! I always wanted to do something for her since she has helped me and everyone on the Normandy out more times than I can count. By the way how are you familiar with human brandy? Looks like you have some explaining to do with your COMMANDRER._

 _-S_

 _Low blow Shepard low blow._

 _-L_

EDI mentioned the reports on the plague zone as well as the news that everyone thought Archangel was dead. Garrus expressed his contempt with that outcome. Shepard seemed pleased with the news and Lyrica's reaction entered Afterlife with her team spotting a bottle of brandy on the bar. It was Serrice Ice Brandy of course. Shepard made her purchase figuring she would have it sent to the Normandy after visiting a few more shops she wanted to hit before heading off to get Mordin Solus. First she had to talk to Aria since she wanted to get that out of the way first.

Shepard arrived at Aria's throne where she was directed to her seat. The two began to talk and Shepard turned over the data pad to Aria who only looked at it a few moments before throwing it at a Batarin who clearly was not expecting Aria's sudden outburst asking about how the info had slip the net. Shepard just stayed silent during the whole thing. After Aria was ready to continue they talked about Mordin Solus. He was part of the Salarian Special tasks group, he is a talker and he set up a clinic in the plague zone. Leaving Aria Shepard is about to walk past Grizz when he offers up a job for Shepard. Shepard interested she looks at him. He mentions Patriarch a krogan Aria kept around and about the assassins coming for him. Grizz mentions Aria would pay her for this task. Shepard takes the task and heads to the lower level of Afterlife.

A Batarin bar tender catches her eye and Shepard curiously walks over. Placing her hands on the counter leaning in a bit looking the bar tender in the eyes staring for a sec before ordering a drink. The Batarin makes the drink. Shepard takes the glass throwing her head back as she drinks it down. She got a curious look from Garrus, he met her eyes as she winked at her Turain friend. He seemed a bit confused at Shepard's reaction. Shepard finished the glass placing it on the bar surface. Taking her fingers off the glass she began to feel strange the world seemed to darken around her. "Shit" was all she could say before falling to the ground landing on her back. Garrus and Zaeed quickly run to her side soon after, with Garrus lowering himself down to check on Shepard.

Shepard opened her eyes to find herself sitting upright just outside of Afterlife's lower level. "Sorry Shepard I should of been more careful" Garrus said concerned. Shepard staggered a bit getting herself up "How much did I drink" trying to sound humorous but was clearly frustrated. It only took one drink a bystander told them. He was even impressed that Shepard had even survived. Turns out that bar tender had really spiked that drink of death. Shepard thanked the man for information heading back into Afterlife to confront that bar tender. Rallying the costumers in the place a Turain comes and shoots the bar tender before he could fire a shot.

Shepard satisfied with the results headed to the side room of the second level to find Patriarch. She tried to get him to leave but he was having none of that so she decided to play with his pride a bit. Taking her team as his Krannt they took out the assassins after Patriarch. Returning to him with good news they went to report that Patriarch was alright. Which lead to another talk with Aria to Shepard's annoyance. She finished up with Aria getting the location for some crates that she would look into later.

Shopping was the final step she went and bought a few items for her armor along with a few weapon mods and even some ship parts the engineers on the Normandy needed along with the brandy it was all sent to the Normandy. "Alright gifts and boring shit out of the way let's go get us a Solus I bet we will get to shoot something."


End file.
